Tennis Letters
by Kakui-Neko
Summary: Ryoma thinks it's stupid to write letters


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis although I would like VERY much to.

---------------------------------------------------

Ryoma stared at his homework, tapping the pen against his chin lazily. He read the question again and threw his pen down. This is stupid. What do they want him to find out what 'χ' is for? It's not like anyone would ever need to use it in tennis. On second thought, maybe Inui-sempai would need it.

He glared at the brunette sitting a few meters away in front of him. Even when they were sitting down, Tezuka was still a few inches taller than him. Pouting a little, Ryoma turned back to his homework, switching his glare to his math book instead.

Sighing, he pushed the book away and decided to move on to his next assignment.

'_Write a letter to someone you respect and thank him/her for what he/she has done for you. You may choose to address this letter to your parents, teachers, friends, etc…'_

Ryoma stared at the question incredulously. Write a letter…? Parent…? Immediately he thought of his father but quickly shook his head at the idea. There was no way he was writing anything to that perverted oyaji of his-he had not done anything respectable off the courts.

Frowning, he looked up, resisting the (childish, in his opinion) urge to scratch his head. Someone he respects…As if drawn by the Tezuka Zone, his eyes wandered over to the silent captain who was now deeply engrossed in a thick hard-covered book. Ryoma had to duck his head to hide his smile. He turned his attention back to the (still) blank sheet of paper and found himself still staring at it after writing down the greeting, at a loss for words.

Writing letters is stupid, Ryoma decided. Why do you need to write letters if you can just tell the person what you want to say? That is what phones are invented for, right? He decided that his teacher is stupid too. Simply for making him do something so stupid.

Picking up a tennis ball from the box beside him, he began to toss it up and down with his right hand. His left picked up a marker and he began twirling it absently. What should he write…

Ryoma stared at the back of Tezuka's head and frowned. What ever they needed to tell the other was always done through tennis, so…He blinked, looking downed at the tennis ball in his hand before switching his gaze to the marker and then back to Tezuka.

He grinned and a few seconds later, a tennis ball was sailing through the air, towards Tezuka's head. Ryoma quickly bent down and pretended to be busy doing his work. Tezuka would catch the ball. He knew it.

He did not look up even when he felt Tezuka's brown eyes on him. Ryoma bent lower over his work, grinning widely. He raised his head when he was sure the brunette had turned away and was just in time to catch the lime-green ball that was thrown back at him.

Ryoma stared at Tezuka, his golden eyes wide. Although the captain's back was to him, he was almost sure that the brunette was smiling. Almost. You can never be too sure with Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Ryoma felt a smile of his own forming as he glanced down at the tennis ball. Next to a rather messy _'This is boring. Can we play tennis?'_ was '_Finish your homework.'_ He frowned and glared at Tezuka before looking down at the tennis ball again. There was only enough space on it left for his reply.

He grabbed another ball from the box and wrote _'Che.'_ on it before tossing it at Tezuka. Ryoma half watched as Tezuka caught the ball and read the message. He finally went back to his work when he was sure that the older teen was not going to reply.

Halfway through his math homework, Ryoma decided he was thirsty. He picked up another ball and wrote _'I'm going to get a snack.'_ before throwing it over. He stared at Tezuka as he read the words and wrote something down before passing it back to Ryoma.

The younger teen read the reply _'Aa.'_ and frowned. He scribbled down _'Do you want anything?' _on a new ball and scowled as he waited.

'_No, thank you.'_

Ryoma shrugged and left the room. He came back with three cans of grape-flavoured Ponta. He moved back to where he was sitting previously, placing one can beside Tezuka as he walked past.

He settled down into a comfortable position, opened one of the cans and stared at Tezuka, waiting for a response. When none came after a whole minute, he promptly put down his drink and picked up another ball.

'_Thought you might like one too.'_

'_Aa. Thank you.'_

Satisfied for the time being, Ryoma turned his attention back to his work. He solved the last two equations quickly.

His gaze drifted to the remaining tennis balls in the box and could practically feel his fingers twitching. He gave in to the impulse and reached for another ball.

'_What are you doing?'_

'_Reading.'_

Wanting to continue the (rather one-sided) conversation despite Tezuka's short responses, Ryoma was quick to reply.

'_I'm writing my letter.'_

'_Aa.'_

After a few minutes, Ryoma finally threw Tezuka a ball which had _'I'm done.'_ on it. He eagerly caught the ball tossed back at him but his expression soon slipped into a frown. He had done what Tezuka told him to do and all the brunette had to say was _'Aa.'_ ?

He was broken out of his thoughts when something collided with his head. Ryoma looked up sharply. Tezuka was still facing away from him but he was sure that the brunette was laughing or smiling at the very least.

Ryoma glared at his team captain, his lips forming a slight pout as he caught the second ball neatly. He glanced down at it, still glaring. His fierce expression melted into a grin as he read Tezuka's message.

He stood up and looked around for a ball which had no writing on it. Grabbing it along with his racket, Ryoma place the latest ball _'Best of three sets?'_ along with the others and headed towards Tezuka who was already waiting by the door.

**OMAKE**

Ryoma looked down at the box of tennis balls before turning his intense gaze back to the teacher.

"My assignment."

"I told the class to write a letter."

"This _is _a letter."  
**  
**

(Ryoma's second attempt at the assignment)

_'Dear Buchou,_

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

Hope you like it! My first fic in the Prince of Tennis catagory, written when I was half asleep. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
